Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Rebirth
by BraveRadin
Summary: A mysterious new power arrives in Reefside awakens a dormant beast, a beast who wishes his revenge against Reefside. The five Dino Rangers must harness the powers of Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera, Bracho and Drago in an effort to save the world.
1. Episode One: The Power

A mysterious new power awakens a dormant beast, a beast who wishes his revenge against the city of Reefside. This dormant beast unleashes an incredible force, a force that even the other evils will have trouble contending it.  
The five Dino Rangers must harness the powers of Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera, Brachio and Drago in an effort to keep the peace and protect the world from the individuals wishing to destroy it.

* * *

"Yo! Kira! Wait up!" Conner McKnight raced down the school corridor, deftly avoiding the onslaught of students.

"Huh?" Kira Ford turned and was nearly taken out by a rushing freshman

Stepping out of the rush, Kira turned to face Conner.

"And there I was thinking you were avoiding me." The young man, dressed almost entirely in red, with the exception of his long black jeans.

"And why would I do that?" Kira smiled, used to Conners' self-promoting comments

"Oh, I dunno..." Conner gazed at his best friend. She, like Conner was dressed almost entirely in yellow, with a light gray unbuttoned shirt over her yellow tee with dark blue jeans

"You seen Ethan?" Kira asked, looking around

"Nah, not yet. Maybe he's outside?" Conner offered

The pair walked out the doors in search of their friend. In no time, they spotted their blue-clad friend on the Quad, in what seemed a heated game with his game boy.

"You're seriously not still playing that thing are you?" Conner asked, walking up to him

Ethan looked up, "Come on, man, Maximen Extreme 4."

"Extreme 4? How many extremes can you get?" Kira laughed

Ethan glared at her, "Eight, not including the movie."

At this, both Conner and Kira burst out laughing. But they were interrupted by the low grumble of an engine.

A black motorcycle pulled up in the parking lot, and the leather-clad figure stepped off it, pulling of the helmet.

"Whoa."

"For once, I'm agreeing with you."

The figure was not a boy, as Conner and Ethan expected, but a girl.

A very beautiful girl. Smiling slightly, she pocketed her keys and picked up her bag. As she began walking into the main building, Kira couldn't help but being jealous. Just about every guy in the school seemed to be staring after her, including Conner and Ethan.

"Oh, come on! You're not seriously checking out a girl that was riding a _motorcycle_?" Kira asked witheringly, "It's just a bike."

"Yeah, but that's totally hot," Conner said, not even looking

Kira groaned and was about to say more, but the bell interrupted, signalling the start of school. First up, Palaeontology with Dr. O.

After grabbing their books from their lockers, Kira, Conner and Ethan made their way to the science classroom.

"Um, excuse me, but do you happen to know where the Palaeontology classroom is?" A voice asked

The trio turned to see the girl who was riding the motorcycle.

Conner and Ethan were unable to form a coherent sentence, so Kira grudgingly answered.

"Yeah, we have it now, so you can come with us."

"Thanks!" She said brightly, "I'm Stella, by the way."

"You new here?"

"Yeah, just moved. I've been all over the place."

"Oh, why?" Conner chose that moment to form a sentence

She paused for a moment, "We travel a lot, I guess."

Kira frowned; it didn't seem like a proper answer.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Blue Bay Harbour," She answered easily, "My parents like the beaches."

Finally arriving at the classroom, Conner and Ethan pulled up a chair for Stella, which most of the other guys in the class didn't seem to like at all.

"Alright," Dr. O started, "So who knows anything about the Ankylosaurus?"

* * *

The school day had ended, but that didn't stop Principal Randall from patrolling the halls with a vendetta against any and every student.

Conner and Ethan had offered to show Stella around town, and, much to Kira's dismay, she accepted. Kira guessed it was just that she was the new girl; everyone liked them, right? It didn't have anything to do with looks. Right?

But just because Stella was a new girl didn't help her escape from Randall's detention spree.

"Miss...?"

"Carson," She offered

"Miss Carson. You do know that parking in a designated car spot without a car is considered illegal?" Randall asked

Stella frowned slightly, "Your point?"

"My _point _is that you do not own a car. Therefore, I'm giving you detention for a week."

"A week?" She repeated

"A week. Be thankful it isn't more." Randall stalked off

She refrained from sticking her tongue out, "Someone's in a lovely mood."

"That's just Principal Randall. She has a problem against everyone. Don't take it personally." Ethan advised

"Ah, well, it's just detention. S'not as if its gonna kill me." Stella said cheerily, "Got it plenty of times at my old school."

Conner, Kira and Ethan shared a look. They knew how much detention _could _change your life. Funnily enough, they'd never been in for detention since they first met Dr. O and first became Rangers. Well...on the way to be.

"I better jet before Randall gets me for something else."

"Bye," Conner echoed, watching her walk off.

"She is so hot."

* * *

"Has it been completed?" A raspy voice asked

"Nearly, my Lord. You cannot rush perfection." Someone else replied

"I do not care for perfection, I care for completion."

"My Lord, I understand that but what is it for?"

"To destroy the rangers, of course."

"But, what about Mesogog?"

"I will take what remains of his power. But even he cannot foresee the power that I hold."

"What power?"

"Mine." A figure, encased in shadows

"You see, Mima, the reason for the morpher is because there is another gem. My friend here rescued me from my prison, but with the promise that I would create an outlet for the power that she held. It is the least I can do to return the favour."

"So, I suggest you hurry up and finish. Before I get impatient." The voice said

Mima hissed, she did not take kindly to a newcomer, a newcomer that felt that she was bigger than Mima. Mima had been ever faithful to her Lord, Koroto, even when he was imprisoned for his illegal testing. Koroto was obsessed with the age of the Dinosaurs. Mesogog had become something of a legend in their world, and Koroto believed that he could surpass his idol and actually bring the world back to the age of the dinosaurs.

The rangers thought they could handle anything. They hadn't met him yet.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought that I'd mention this to clear up confusion and what not. This is not an Alternate Universe. This takes place along the same story line as the show it's just the individual missions are different because if they weren't it would be completely boring. So yeah. And no, I am not going to reveal who this new mysterious person is. That's just the horrible cruel person I am. And if you ever manage to work it out then don't spoil it for other people. **

**So, how do you think my first attempt at a PR story went? Love it, hate it? Review and let me know!**

**BraveRadin**


	2. Episode Two: The Egg

****

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed/added to story alert. Made my day. Therefore, I've made a second chapter to keep you happy. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I own the obvious ones. The others are Disney's. Now Saban. It's confusing...**

* * *

One thing Tommy Oliver didn't like was encountering a problem he couldn't solve.

The other was grading test papers, but that wasn't important.

"The Dino Egg locator is going crazy, Tommy, but I can't triangulate it. It keeps popping up all over the city." Hayley said, typing furiously into the keyboard

"You're sure it's an egg?" Tommy asked

"No," Hayley admitted, "But it's the only explanation I have. Why?"

"It's just a theory,"

"Well, what is it? It can't hurt to share."

"Hayley, what if there's one more? What if there's one more Dino Gem?"

* * *

"Is it complete yet?" Kotor asked, interrupting the silence

"Not yet, my Lord. These things-"

"I do not want your excuses. I want it finished."

"As do I," interrupted the shadow, whom Mima was yet to see properly. "Without the morpher I cannot take down the power rangers. And until then, I can only blame you."

Kotor laughed cruelly, "I like the way you think, friend."

The shadow shifted slightly, "Of course, as time goes on, our deal may be altered."

Kotors' smile lessened a fraction, "To what were you thinking, friend?"

"Not her,"

Mima froze, her eyes locking with what she could only assume was the figures face. "Listen here, shadow, I have been alive for near a century-"

"Good for you," the shadow drawled

"And I do not take kindly to threats. I am perfectly capable of taking care of you."

"I was merely joking," The stranger replied without any emotion

"I'm sure,"

"However," The stranger continued, "That may change if I do not receive my morpher soon. I have the gem, and it has bonded with me. Therefore, all I am waiting on is you."

Kotor smiled, liking this turn of events. He didn't doubt Mima's talent, but compared to this stranger who had rescued him, he wasn't sure. Deadly accurate, she was, and deadly serious.

* * *

"Another Dino Gem?" Conner asked, "Are you sure?"

"No. But it makes the most sense. The energy is stronger than a Dinozord Egg."

"But a gem goes with an egg, right?" Trent asked. "So if it's a gem then the egg must be out there somewhere."

"That's the problem," Hayley said, "I can't locate the egg either. Either it doesn't exist, or..."

"Or someone already has it," Kira finished

"Maybe it's a glitch," Ethan suggested, "I mean, after all this time as being rangers and the eggs only _just _popped up."

"There's an explanation for that," Tommy said, "A Dino Gem can be inactive and have no power until it bonds. So, it could've just bonded, or the someone just arrived."

Kira paused, thinking. If there was another ranger that meant the scales could easily be tipped in their favour. Six rangers against Mesogog and his minions. The double side was the ranger was committed to Mesogog and his army, making it five on four. Plus the Tyrannodones and Triptoids. Even scale.

_Beep, beep._

Hayley turned the computer, "Looks like one of Mesogogs' monsters has arrived. Keep your eyes posted for a ranger."

"I'll stay here and help locate the gem," Tommy offered

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

"Find it!" Zeltrax yelled, getting easily annoyed with this portable locator

"I'm trying master, if only you would give me a second!" The large green monster whined

Zeltrax groaned. Of course the useful ones are the most annoying.

"'Fraid you don't have a second!" A voice yelled

The four rangers, Red, Blue, Yellow and White arrived, dismounting from their Raptor Cycles and ATV. To him, they were just a little bug. A little, annoying bug, but a bug nonetheless.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hiyah!" The rangers pulled out their weapons

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Drago Sword!"

"Your weapons are not match for me," Zeltrax laughed

"Dream on," Kira replied

Launching into the air, she struck Zeltrax with her Ptera Grips. Groaning, Zeltrax pulled out his sword and launched an attack on the four rangers. Catching Kira in a swipe, she fell the ground.

"Kira! You ok?" Conner asked

"Yeah," She replied, slightly weakly

"You'll pay for that!" Trent flipped his sword around let of a round of explosive arrows

Deftly avoiding the strike, Zeltrax rolled to the side and into the monster specifically made to help locate the power source

"Watch it!" He growled, kicking the monster out of his way

"Hey! That's no way to treat me! I'm your best hope!"

Growling, Zeltrax flew up his hand and entered an invisiportal. He was gone.

"Whew. Glad that one's over!" Ethan breathed a sigh a of relief

"Yeah, but what was he looking for?" Kira asked, looking at the spot which Zeltrax had occupied a moment later

What was it?

* * *

"All I'm saying is that didn't you guys find it just a little weird that Zeltrax was in the forest?" Kira asked as the four rangers walked into the school grounds

"Not really," Ethan said, "Maybe they were just looking for something."

Kira looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, right. The Dinozord Egg."

She nodded.

"Hey guys," Stella caught up to them, a wide smile on her face

"Hey," Conner greeted, "Why do you look so happy?"

"Oh, no reason," She shrugged, "Except that I figured out a way to ditch detention."

"And how's that?" Kira asked sceptically

"Well, it says in the school handbook that detention is only forfeited if you have an after-school activity?"

"Problem is, you don't have an after-school activity," Kira pointed out

"True," Stella agreed, "I just got to find one and I'm right."

"Soccer?" Conner offered

"Computer club?" Ethan suggested

Stella frowned, "I'm not really good at sports. And computers are just confusing. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to sit through torture."

The rangers grinned, though Kira's was a little forced.

"Did you always do this at your old school?" Trent asked

"No, not really," She admitted, "It was...different."

Kira frowned slightly, schools were different? In her opinion, detention was the same.

"Well, I better run. Gotta pick something up before school and I don't want to be late. Later, guys." She smiled and walked off

Kira's frown deepened. There was just something she didn't like about her, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Love it, hate it? Wish I would burn? Just let me know via a review. It also makes me type faster.**

**One question, why do you think Kira hates Stella so much? Hmmm...Figure that one out for me...**

**BraveRadin**


	3. Episode Three: The Arrival of the Ranger

**A/N: Thanks to all you wonderful people who are reviewing/adding to story alert! Makes me feel wonderful! Anyways, here is Chapter Three! Oh, and sorry about the confusing paragraph problem. For some reason when I upload to Fanfiction it ignores the paragraph spaces. So, I've edited and it's (hopefully) worked. **

**Disclaimer: I own the obvious ones. The cooler ones, I do not.**

* * *

"I don't know, Dr. O, it's just a little bit suspicious." Kira said

Tommy nodded, "I agree with you. We'll have to find out what he was looking for and find it, because it's obviously important."

"It's the weekend," Conner said, "We could always look for it now."

"And I think I've found it," Hayley interrupted

"The Dino Gem?" Trent asked

"Not exactly," She replied, "But I've found the Egg."

* * *

"It is finished!" Mima declared, "I have finished the morpher!"

Kotor leaned forward in anticipation, "Are you sure?"

"It will work perfectly. There is also a bracelet which your friend will wear when it doesn't need to be used."

The shadow stepped forward, hand outstretched. The face was still shadowed. Mima placed the Dino Morpher into the outstretched hand.

"Purple Ranger, Dino Power." The shadow murmured

In front of them stood the Purple Sabre Ranger, tall, brooding and menacing.

* * *

"Hayley says the egg should be around here somewhere." Tommy said

"Got it!" Trent called out

The Dino Gem was purple, encased in a stone. It was partially buried in a rock face; it would take a while to remove

As the other rangers moved toward the egg, a power knocked them down, leaving all five winded

"I don't think that's yours."

"Huh?"

Out of the shadows, stepped the Purple Ranger. Sheathing her sword, she looked at the Rangers through her visor.

"Whoa!" Kira breathed

The Ranger was tall. Her suit was purple, with white strips. On her left hip lay a sword with detailed markings on the handle, her torso was covered with a armoured plate, her arms with gauntlets and her feet were encased in boots. Just her presence was enough to install fear in Kira.

"We don't want any trouble," Tommy said

The Ranger laughed, a low, evil laugh, "Then I'll take the egg and be on my way. Problem solved."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Then we have a problem."

The other Rangers stood up, purple snorted, "You think you can take me on?"

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The other rangers morphed.

She didn't seem worried, in fact, the exact opposite. She stood at ease, still looking.

"You think you can challenge me?" She asked; hand on the handle of her sword

"We don't think, we know."

"Sabers!" The other rangers pulled out their Thundermax Sabers

She laughed quietly, pulling out her sword. It was entirely silver except for the handle, where it was gold.

"Sabre Sword, Sabre Attack." She said

A burst of energy in the form of a Sabre-Tooth Tiger leapt from the sword and attacked the rangers. The attack was enough to leave all five struggling for breath.

"What was that?" Ethan asked

"My personal addition," She replied, "Enough power to destroy anyone, if given the chance."

Tommy got to his feet, "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb."

Tommy drew his energy orb and fired it at the enemy ranger. Or, at least in the general direction, for the Ranger was no longer there.

"What?" Tommy asked, confused

The other ranger laughed, and the five turned. She had appeared behind them.

"The difference between you and me is that you limit yourselves to what you think you can do, while I push."

"How is that possible?" Trent asked

"I may tell you one day, when your powers are my own. For now, though, taking my Dinozord egg will suffice."

"'Fraid we can't let you do that," Tommy said

"Super Dino Mode!" The rangers unleashed their super-dino modes

"Cute," She laughed, "But not enough."

Conner launched at the other ranger, trying to hit her in the soft spot, right in the chest. She brought her sword up to meet him, slashing right on his Dino Insignia. The blow was enough to demorph him. The other rangers stood over him, protecting him from any more blows by the mysterious ranger

"Well, then, Rangers. Another day," the ranger disappeared, leaving the Dino Rangers alone

* * *

"What was all that about?" Conner asked

"It seems someone has bonded with the Dino Gem." Tommy said, "And they don't like us."

"Could it be Mesogog?" Kira asked

"Doubt it," Tommy replied, "We would've been alerted to him."

The teenagers looked at each other

Tommy continued, "No. This is someone else."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Please review!**

**BraveRadin**


End file.
